keeping her all to myself
by Salvo1985
Summary: Lori adores leni, loves her, is in love with her, and she'll do what she must to keep her all to herself.


Lori took a long drag out of her cigarette. she let it seep out of her nose and sighed.

she knew what she was doing, and she just didn't care. bobby left her months ago.

she was happier now because of leni. poor sweet innocent leni. the baby sister she fell in love with since she came into her life.

it only open her mind the one night they made love.

leni was comforting her when bobby left, since then their relationship grew stronger and stronger. it open up her eyes when she noticed Lincoln and Luna were becoming just as close.

until Sam sharp came along to whisk luna away. lincoln became so depressed after that, to the point he couldn't even look her in the eye. the pain and the hurt. the agony over his cute freckled face. as a result, he became meaner, bitter, angrier.

she didn't want to lose leni like that. she hated the idea. the fact someone could easily tear apart family..someone like Chaz. yes, chaz. a overweight ugly ginger head faggot. with an IQ of 1% he reminded her too much like patric star from sponge bob, fat, ugly, and slow witted.

and he way he talks.. "me chaz likes you" bah! lori was sicken with disgust. she couldn't believe leni would fall for something like him!

after the many night they spent together, secrets shared, the snuggling, the love making lori promised her baby sister she'll take care of her, watch over her, love her always now and forever til the end of time and beyond.

"we live today, we shalll live again, in many forms shall we return"

that was her promise. that was her declaration, her oath to her lover. but then chaz came along. ever since that DAMN love letter. she sneered. it was the very love letter that made luna have the balls to tell sam, and the domino effect started...leni didn't even touch her. they hadn't made love, haven't kissed. and chaz?

that dumb sack of shit was leading her on. pussy footing around with texts that didn't make sense. lori grind her teeth in pure hatred.

she flicked the cigarette as it flung onto the water. she lean off the van, and hummed.

she stood near the lake deep within royal wood's forest. the moon glean against her eyes. a dark expression formed her left eye twitched. luna loud...and sam...together. she be happy for them if it wasn't for lincoln suffering.

shutting her eyes and squeezed. she knew how he felt. the fear, and loathing of a...stranger... chaz was too stupid, really. yes. he wouldn't know how to care for leni, doesn't know her as well as she did. she nodded to herself. she open her eyes and smirked. it was time.

standing up she turned and walked around the van. she grab the handle door and slide the van door open. there laid chaz. wiggling like a pathetic worm. tied up and helpless like the pathetic helpless worm he was. a robe tied to his ankles with a cinder block attached. his mouth gagged with bloody tampons. what? aunt flow was a bitch this week. the least she could do was make herself laugh.

she raised her hand and place it close to her cheek and mouth and did an anime-bully laugh. chaz muffled a cry, his eyes widen with utter fear. the binds that held them were strong. she took great pride in it, after all, one must learn to tie a good rope to have fun in the bed. -wink-win-

"pipe down you whale."

she hissed and grab his binds and used all her strength to pull him out and begin to drag him. he kicked and muffled screamed. lori growled and grunted. dragging him through the grass. the block made it extra difficult but she managed. she worked out alot. her family...they had each other. she realized this, she realized that outsiders were going to break the family. home wreckers. all of them.

Lori won't have it! she will keep things in the family. everyone together. forever. yeah it was incest...hell...you could even call it..loudcest...HAH! play on words. luan would love that...she frown...lori would have to deal with Maggie too...and sam...and everyone else that stood against the family's sacred bond.

she stopped once they were at the edge of the pond. she took a breath and collected herself. she grab a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag out of it. smoke came out between her lips and nose. and closed her eyes to calm down.

"you thought i was joking when i told you to stay away from my sister..."

she glanced down at him coldly. her left brow twitched. god. looking at him just raged her. he was still shaking, still looking at her with pleading eyes.

a slow smirk stretched on her gloss lips. she crouch down and took the smoke' and jammed it in his eye. twitching it. he screamed bloody murder through his gag and arched his back and shudder in pain.

'

she flicked the cigarette and stood up she stepped on his blubber and pushed. he didn't budge. she lean down and grab him and begin to roll him forward. he was screaming, screaming. but no one would save him. not even god. .. which reminded her, she'll have to pray her rosary tonight and ask forgiveness... being catholic had it's perks.

Lori huffed and puffed, and stopped she walked towards the cinder block and grab it lifting it up and tossing it into the water. the thing plop into the water, and dragged chaz along with it, fast.

Lori didn't even get to enjoy his finally struggle. for he sunk into the water fast, she blinked and watched the bubbles in the water. chaz was no more, as he fell to his watery grave.

it was done. she took a deep breath, then pulled out chaz's phone. she gazed at her text. a simple text

me chaz don't like you okey? chaz found someone nu. me no like you the same. k? buy-buy nower.

she pressed send and tossed it into the water. sighing she walked towards the van and shut the door close, before getting into the driver's seat. she lean against the seat and relaxed for a moment. then smiled. she knew what was gonna happen next. she waited.

it didn't take long though, lori's cell buzzed. lori picked it up. and smiled. leni. ah yes. run to me little sister, your one and only will take you in. she answered, and just as she placed the phone on her ear. leni was a blubbering crying mess, she flinched and closed one eye.

"LOORRREEEE! HE DOESN'T LIKE MEEEEEEEEEE! WAAAAAAH-AAAAAAAH-AHH-AHHH!"

"oh, poor baby."

she said with sisterly sympathy.

"shhh, shhh, it's okay. i'm here. are you hungies? do you want me to get you cane's chicken strips? two extra breads?"

leni sniffled and whined.

"uh-huh..th-that be nice."

lori smiled.

"shhh...shhh, i'll go get you canes, then we can listen to your phantom of the opera cd, and we'll eat and you can tell me all about it okay?"

leni mumbled like a hurt child.

"okeh...lori?"

"mmhmm?"

"i love you...like..totes so much..."

lori smiled.

"i love you too baby sis. i'm on my way"

leni's voice was shuttery, and she spoke in a voice so soft and watery.

"your the best sister...y-you-your so much better than him."

lori smiled wider.

"i know."

"i love you."

"love you too leni, my little cinnamon roll."

lori hung up and started the van, pulled back, turned and drove off. as she took the road back to the city, she reached and turned the radio on. an old 80's metal

music played.

Iron birds of fortune

Adrift above the skies

Cloudy revelations

Unseen by naked eyes

Flying tools of torment

Will penetrate the sphere

Erupt the rock of ages

Bringing final fear

Instruments of destruction

Tools of foul play

It's a violent eruption

Existence drips away

What will really matter

When nothing really counts

Brave eternal darkness

When you're drained of every ounce

And when the nightmare's over

The final from the storm

Dust of all creation

To ashes we transform

Instruments of destruction

Tools of foul play

It's a violent eruption

Existence drips away

Instruments of destruction

Tools of foul play

It's a violent eruption

Existence drips away

Lori grinned and bobbed her head. this was the highlight of her day.

this was going to the road to the right direction.

all she needed to do now, was to go to canes.

pick up food, then comfort her little lover-sister.

everything was going to be alright.

meanwhile- Lincoln was making out hotly with luna, on his bed. luna was broken, she received a text from her crush, calling her a disgusting carpet munching sinning whore. luna didn't notice the blood coated kitchen knife, and a broken cell phone under his bed that once belong to sam.

THE END.


End file.
